1. Field
The following description relates to technologies that recognize speech and provide appropriate corresponding information to a user.
2. Description of Related Art
Technologies related to context-aware recommendations exist, whereby users are presented with useful information for their convenience such as recommended advertisements or search results that were gained based on a user's contextual interaction with the underlying device.
Conventionally, information recommendations have been made by extracting information suitable to the user while using specific measures of recommendation performance, with such measures being based on data offered by service providers or by the user's peripheral devices.
The above technologies are, however, heretofore limited and have numerous failings, so as to only deliver the information provided by a server to the user, such as through browser search results. The information may be drawn from a very limited data pool, amongst other deficiencies. Accordingly, a device that obtains and provides such information would be beneficial.